


the devil's bleeding heart

by lovedbyshadows



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Demons, Boys In Love, Crazy Eren Yeager, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Eren Yeager, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Loves Levi, Eren Yeager Being Creepy, Eren Yeager Has Issues, Eren Yeager Has a Nice Ass, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Being Levi, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi Is Bad At Feelings, Levi Is In Denial, Levi Needs a Hug, M/M, Obsession, Possessive Eren Yeager, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rituals, True Mates, Yandere Eren Yeager, maybe smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedbyshadows/pseuds/lovedbyshadows
Summary: Levi accidentally summons a very powerful demon whose willing to do anything he says as long as said demon can "keep" him.Well, fuck.





	1. Chapter 1

It hurts.

Rain and blood are absolutely  _everywhere._ Bodies are strewn about, innards littering the ground, with the metallic scent of blood and death clogging the air. He can ignore that - how it makes his stomach churn and twist.

But he will never get over  _this._

The head in front of him, the way her once  _bright_ and emerald eyes used to crinkle at the edges when she smiled and laughed. The way she'd get excited over the simplest of things. The way she'd yell in her stubbornness. He will never get to see or hear her again.

_'Isabel's gone.'_

He tries to look way - to escape this torture - but he's only caught once again as he watches the same exact  _monster_ who took his little sister away from him take away his brother.  _Farlan._ He chokes back his cries, but he can't help the tears that escape.

He's blinded by  _red._

The next few minutes are a blur, but he can feel the slice of the blades, hear the monsters cries and he thinks it's almost beautiful.

It's over all too soon and when he lands, it's in front of what's left of her. He stares

_'Help.'_

Her youthful face is frozen in fear and he wishes he could wipe the tears from her cheeks. And suddenly he can't breathe. He starts hyperventilating. There isn't enough  _air_ and he can't  _breathe._ He falls to his knees and clutches at his hair.

_'Please, someone, anyone, help.'_

His vision is blurring, his heart pounding in his ears, and he can feel a torrent of hysterical laughter rushing up his throat. He's drowning in his own sorrow. In the scent of carnage in the air and he can't reach the surface.

_'Please. Help. I need help. I don't want to be alone.'_

His throat hurts and his stomach heaves. He pulls cruelly at his hair and it stings his scalp. He's thankful for the pain because it stops the numbness threatening to creep over him. He laughs at that - at himself - and then suddenly he's pulled into an embrace. 

"It's okay, it's okay, it's okay. I'm here. You're not alone. I'm here," someone coos at him, rubbing soothing circles on his back, rocking him gently. And he doesn't know who this person is or why they're here, but he can't bring himself to care. He breaks. Racking sobs shake him, screams tear their bloody way from his throat, and the hysterical laughter he's been fighting brings more tears to his eyes. They hold him through it all and he is grateful  _so incredibly grateful_ because he  _needs this._

 _'Thank you._ _'_ he thinks because he can't speak. All he can do is cry and scream and laugh. All he can do is breakbreakbreak.

He's _useless_.

"It's not your fault, it's okay,  _it's not your fault._ You're going to be okay, fight through this, fight for them," they pull away from him and he wants to cry out -  _no, please don't leave me -_ but all they do is pepper his face with kisses and he's too relieved to resist. They pull away again and he finally gets to look at them. Their eyes are a breathtaking blue-green ( _and is that gold?_ ) and their skin is tan and golden - smooth like caramel. Their hair falls on their face and it's the color of chocolate. Their lips look soft and he wonders what they taste like. 

_'Beautiful.'_

They pull him into another embrace and he lets them. They're warm and soft and  _safe._ "Sleep. I'll protect you," they murmur softly and he wants to protest  _because he doesn't fucking need protecting._ Instead, he lets his body coax him into the sweet reprieve of unconsciousness.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It's dark. And hot,  _oh so very hot._ He doesn't know if he's breathing - if he even can breathe. It's hot. He feels like he's going to die and he reasons that he really should have a long time ago with the way his muscles keep melting off of his bones - over and over again.

It's torture.

Eren deserves it.

Why wouldn't he deserve it when he had  _killed_ and  _eaten_ his only parent left? His father? Even by demon standards - which he is - it's wrong. It's ironic that even in the eyes of demons he's a monster.

He doesn't regret it. He can't regret it.

The disgusting, worm of a man deserved it. Eren's only regret was that he ended it too quickly. 

It's hot.

How long has this torture been going on? It felt like forever. Had it been years? Months? Days? Hours? Minutes? Seconds? He doesn't know. Eren doesn't know a lot of things, he can't remember a lot of things. He can't remember _why_ he'd killed his father, but he knows that he would do it again in a heartbeat. He can't remember his age, sometimes he forgets his own name, but that's fine. He doesn't need to remember any of those things. What bothers him - hurts him - the most is that he can't remember his mother. All he knows is that she was beautiful. And she sang. He remembers she was warm and that he misses her.

He refuses to let the faint memory of her slip away. So, he holds it close to his heart. Keeping it safe and locked away from the world.

It's hot. And he burns.

He wants it to stop, even a second would be enough. He just wants the burning to _stop_.

_'Isabel's gone.'_

What is that?  _Who_  is that? Is he hallucinating again? He hopes not. That voice sounded heavenly. He wants to hear it again. He  _needs_ to hear it again. He feels a strange tug in his gut - like it's calling him. He would answer in a heartbeat if only the voice would speak to him again. Just once more.

_'Help.'_

The voice whispers, caressing his mind, healing everything it touched. He feels whole. He would help. Yes, he would help. He would do whatever the voice wanted.

 ** _Mine_** _,_ his instincts growl from deep inside his chest. His wings shake, his tail twitches, his claws sharpen, and his teeth ache.  _ **All mine.**_

_'Please, someone, anyone, help.'_

It's not so hot anymore. The voice cools his skin, leaving gooseflesh in its wake.

_'Please. Help. I need help. I don't want to be alone.'_

The tugging sensation in his stomach grows stronger, wrenching him from his fiery prison, and suddenly he can  _breathe._  He can  _see._

It's bright compared to his hell and it's wet. Rain, he's never seen it before. It's beautiful and cool and  _not hot._  He blinks rapidly to clear his vision of the sky water. His surroundings are gruesome - the smell of death and despair heavy in the air. It is  _divine_. He tilts his head to the side and begins searching the bloody terrain for his summoner.

They are not hard to find.

It's a man with hair the color of a raven's feathers.

The man's kneeling on the wet ground, staring at the severed head of a young girl. He's shaking, his hands clutching at his raven locks, and Eren doesn't waste a second. He pulls the man into an embrace and holds him. He uses a bit of magic to take away most of the pain and suffers through it himself.

He doesn't expect it to be so potent. So real. So overwhelming.

"It's okay, it's okay, it's okay. I'm here. You're not alone. I'm here," he coos, rubbing what he hopes is soothing circles on the man's back, rocking the shaking man gently. It's as if that small act of kindness breaks down the last of the man's walls. Sobs shake him, screams tear their way out of his throat, and he lets loose streams of laughter so hard that more tears fall onto Eren's bare skin. And all the demon can do is hold him through it while gazing down at the shattered man in his arms in nothing but abject sympathy.

_'Thank you.'_

Eren smiles down at the man, a balloon of warmth swelling in his chest and showing no signs of stopping. "It's not your fault, it's okay,  _it's not your fault._ You're going to be okay, fight through this, fight for them." he pulls away and peppers the man's pretty face with kisses in the last ditch effort to comfort him. It seems to work and he pulls away again only to catch the man's eyes.

They're beautiful. And he feels as if he's been frozen in their icy, metallic depths. And then they soften and all he wants to do is drown.

_'Beautiful.'_

He hears the whisper and he doesn't know if it was him or the voice and he decides he doesn't care. They're right, whoever they are, this man's eyes are beautiful just like the rest of him. Eren wants this human, this beautiful man, to be his - forever. He'll do anything.

With a happy smile, he pulls the man back into his embrace, basking in the intimacy of it, and tries his best to breathe the man in. "Sleep. I'll protect you," he murmurs softly, holding the man flush against him as his eyes search for any hint of danger.

 _No one_ is going to take his mate away. Eren will make sure that the man stays with him, where he's safe.

The demon watches vigilantly, ready to eliminate anything he deems a threat, all while holding the raven-haired man close. He doesn't know how to react when he hears the telltale sounds of horses heading their way. He assumes it's more humans - hardly a threat. His human's friends perhaps? At the thought of his human, he quickly shifts into his human form and adjusts the man in his arms, ignoring him as he awoke, ready to strike at a moments notice.

The humans are lead by a tall, burly, blond man with unusually large eyebrows and eyes cold as ice. Eren is immediately in guard. He doesn't like this man. Eyes are said to be the windows to the soul and when Eren looks into this man's eyes all he sees is just that, eyes. **_Not to be trusted,_** his instincts hiss.  ** _Dangerous._**

"Erwin," his human hisses, menacingly, in his arms. Eren echoes the sentiment, tightening his embrace of the raven haired man.

"Levi," the man nods in their direction, dismounting his horse to make his way towards them.

Eren's joy at learning his human's name - _Levi -_ is ruined and he snarls in warning. The man holds up his hands calmly, ignoring his soldier's shouts of "Commander!"

The demon decides that he hates this man.

Erwin opens his mouth to speak once more and Eren tunes him out, choosing to focus on the humans behind him instead. Their souls look so delicious - darkened by a tortured existence. Oh, how her love to rip into them. He loses himself to these thoughts and is only brought back to himself by Levi's enraged whispered.

"You knew?"

"Yes."

Eren's confused. Clearly, he's missing something. Knew what? What is his Levi talking about? Why is he so upset? Is it about the girl? Erwin?

" _I'll kill you!"_ Levi spits, his eyes shining ferally in his rage. Despite his threat, he doesn't move from Eren's arms. His eyes are rimmed in red, more tears welling up in their metallic depths. Eren croons in concern, eyeing Erwin in disdain.

"Don't blame yourself. Don't dishonor them. Don't let them die in vain! Instead, fight! Fight for the cause they died for!" the blond shouts, his dead eyes clearing to show a storm of emotion and Eren feels Levi go slack in his arms once again. The ice-filled man notices and waves his arm for a horse to be given to them. Erwin then mounts his own horse, motioning for them to do the same. "The two of you will share. We must go. We can't linger here any longer, but once we're in the Walls I'll need some answers."

Eren growls at the man lifting his Levi carefully onto the horse, following shortly after. He feels a smile stretch his lips too wide, exposing far too many teeth.  _ **"Of course, Commander."**_ ****


	3. Chapter 3

Once they're in the Walls, Erwin Smith leads him to the what he assumes is the soldier's headquarters. Eren keeps a smile firmly plastered onto his face the entire way to the Commander's office, earning himself quite a few stares along the way. They enter the office and Erwin hurries to his chair. Eren smiles at Erwin from across the table. The man watches him through cold eyes. Eren's smile widens, showing too many teeth.

Erwin clears his throat. "Thank you for taking care of Levi. If I may ask, how did you do it?"

"Why would I tell you? What do I get?" Eren sighs, shaking his head as if saddened. "You can't expect me to hand out information without anything in return."

"What do you want?" Erwin's voice is cautious, almost weary,  but his eyes deadly. Eren's smile falls from his face and his eyes light up, casting a sickly green glow over his face. Erwin flinches, unnoticeable to the human eye, but Eren isn't human.

Slowly, a smirk creeps its way onto his lips and he leans back into what he thinks is a very nice, leather chair. "Isn't it obvious, Commander?" he practically purrs, his tail curling up behind him as he blushes. "I want Levi."

"I can't just give you a human being, sir. I can give you money," Erwin offers, his eyes wide in his shock. Eren shakes his head and Erwin almost sputters. "Power," another no. "Goods," another no. "Then what do you want?" Eren opens his mouth to answer, Erwin cuts him off. "Besides Levi."

"You drive a hard bargain, Commander. A hard one indeed," he gets up from his chair and flutters around the room. Erwin's office is very nice, decorated beautifully with interesting little knickknacks everywhere. Eren picks up an ivory statue, an intricately detailed ballerina. He smiles at Erwin and strolls over to him, his predatory gait hidden poorly under a casual façade. "I just can't make up my mind," he sighs, draping his arms over the back of Erwin's chair. He hums, tracing Erwin's arm with the statue. "I could take your men's lives? Their souls?" Erwin stiffens and Eren giggles. Suddenly, he's in front of Erwin - breathing in the same air as the blond man. He licks his lips when he sees the man's pale face, the glow of his eyes shining back at him from Erwin's. "Or, I could take your soul?"

Erwin's eyes are wide, his pupils dilated in fear when Eren returns to his seat. The ivory statue in pieces in Erwin's lap. "Very well," the man whispers, his breath coming to him in quick pants. He clears his throat, composing himself. He nonchalantly wipes the remains of the statue away and Eren is delighted. Humans truly are wonderful. "You can have my soul. If you leave Levi alone, that is."

"Oh, dear. You seem to think you're making the demands," he laughs at the thought, shifting slightly in his seat. "Why do you protect him so?"

"He's an excellent soldier, sir. A very important soldier in our division," Erwin answers immediately, eyes watching the other closely. Eren's smile widens at the man's answer, his eyes all too knowing.

"Truly? Well, he is quite magnificent. A true sight to behold, to cherish, to hoard. Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Smith?" Eren's tail swishes behind him, Erwin's eyes flicker to it as if he's just noticing it. "Your heart is beating very fast, Mr. Smith. Have you been having health problems? You really should be taking care of yourself."

"I'm quite fine, thank you." Erwin grits out through clenched teeth.

Eren hums. "Are you scared? Do you fear for your life? No? Ah, perhaps you fear for Levi," Erwin's eyes widen a fraction. Bingo. "You fancy him. Do you think that he will one day return your affections?"

"I cannot say. That is for Levi to decide."

"You don't then. How pathetic," Eren snorts. "You're not wrong in your assumptions. Levi loathes you, absolutely despises you. And with good reason. After all, how could he love someone who sent his only family to their deaths and offered no sympathy when they had inevitably perished?"

"Stop it."

"You must have known that this would happen. That he would hate you, that he would never want you."

"Stop."

"You are a truly pathetic being, quivering behind your mask, deceiving everyone, even yourself. How sad."

"Stop," Erwin slams his hand on his desk, pushing himself up as if to attack Eren. Eren is in his face in seconds.

"Or what, Commander Smith? Are you going to kill me? Are you going to strike me? How will our dear Levi react when he hears of what you've done to his savior? What will you do then? Enlighten me." thoroughly cowed, Erwin falls back into his chair. Eren sneers and makes for the door.

"Please, just leave Levi alone," Erwin whispers. Eren waves him off with a cruel laugh and opens the door. When he looks back at the commander, his eyes are alight once more.

"One way or another, mark my words, I will have Levi for my own," he smiles, the perfect picture of innocence. "Have a nice day, Erwin Smith."

And with those parting words, he's gone.

~~~

  
Levi's head aches and he absolutely refuses to open his eyes. Fuck that shit, he isn't ready to face the day. His whole body aches. He feels like he had been trampled on by a titan, only worse.

Goddess, his head hurts. It throbs in a piercing pain that is only said to happen when one drinks too much. It's obviously a lie. He decides that he hates everyone who has ever complained about a hangover or a headache to him. Clearly, they are all filthy liars that don't know what true pain is. He'd have to ask Isabel and Farlan about it before he says anything - to be sure of his assumptions. He does not want to look like more of an asshole than he already is. Heaven forbid if someone finds out he's much crueler. After that, Hangi would start calling him an 'evil little hobgoblin' instead of an 'angry little munchkin.' They aren't very creative with their so-called nicknames, but damn if they didn't stick.

The door to his room opens, scaring off any remnants of sleep. He opens his eyes and surveys the room. Nothing's there.

Levi barely has time to breathe before a sudden weight lands on his chest, knocking it out of him. He wheezes at the unexpected attack and attempts to shove the offending person off. Only, it isn't a person. Or is it? Last time he checked, people didn't have tails, wings, and claws. A demon, perhaps? Do demons even exist? Maybe he should have a bit more faith seeing as titans exist. Does that mean all supernatural creatures could possibly be real?

He almost scoffs at the thought and decides to focus on the person - demon? - on his chest. The being is male and oh, what a beautiful male he is. Hair the color of chocolate frames his face, falling over pointed ears and pretty gemstone eyes. But it's the teeth that really get his attention. They unnaturally sharp teeth. It looks as if there are far too many for the boy's mouth.

They look deadly.

He averts his gaze, moving away from the serrated weapons and lets his eyes wander a bit more. The boy's skin is a lovely tan - _golden_ \- olive, reminding him of spring and soft sunlight. The boy's build is lean and lanky, nothing like Levi. That doesn't mean he's weak, though. Far from it, in fact. Levi can see the boy's strength in the way he moves. Like a predator, muscles coiled and ready to strike. Levi tenses his own, ready to bolt at the slightest movement. The boy smiles at him, eyes as unnaturally wide as his smile. Levi hides his shiver and opens his mouth.

"Who the fuck?" the boy blinks at his voice as if surprised that Levi has one. Levi frowns. Then the boy flushes and his hands come up to cover his mouth, his eyes glinting as he shudders. Levi's frown deepens. "Well?"

"How silly of me!" the boy giggles breathlessly. Suddenly, he's in Levi's face - nose to nose. Levi can feel his breath on his lips. "I am Eren and I am yours."

"What," Levi says it more like a statement that a question. What the fuck does he mean? Where did he come from? Why does Levi hurt everywhere on his body? Where are Farlan and Isabel?

Then it hits him and he remembers.

He remembers the rain, the plan, the titan, and oh Goddesses, the blood. There is so much blood. It's everywhere and - _Isabel, oh no, Isabel_ \- suddenly, Levi can't breathe. And then he remembers Farlan and, _fuck_ , he doesn't want this. And he wants to scream.

"Oh, Levi," Eren sighs and crawls into bed with him. Levi doesn't stop him, even lets the boy hold him. He won't admit that he enjoys it. Eren plays with his hair, humming a tune Levi doesn't recognize. When he speaks again, his voice is low, coaxing, and sultry. It makes everything in Levi's head feel fuzzy and slow. "You're suffering so much. It's quite sad, isn't it? Do you want to forget? To leave it all behind you? To be free of the pain?" Levi nods dumbly and Eren chuckles. "I can do that for you. Would you like that?"

Levi finds himself giving in, despite the anger welling up inside him. "Yes."

"Shall I take the memories from you?" Levi shakes his head. "Oh? Then shall I take the pain within those memories?"

"Only the pain?" Levi asks, feeling the boy nod.

He almost says yes, he almost begs for relief. But the pain means it was real - that everything he went through with them was _real._ And he can't - no, he  _won't -_ give that up. It's hard to say no and, when he finally does, it comes out in a barely audible whisper.

To even open his eyes is a struggle, everything feels light and heavy at the same time. Eren smiles at him, lips pulling back to show his serrated teeth. Levi's mind blanks and his body shivers when Eren draws him in closer, lips inches away from his forehead.

"Should I give you a sample then?" Eren's lips barely graze his temples and suddenly his vision is fading to white and he isn't hurting anymore. Emotionally, that is. His body still hurts like hell. But his mind is clear - devoid of grief and anguish. And for that he's grateful. Though, he's sure that it's  _wrong._

"Do you feel better now?" Levi nods and Eren's bright smile makes a dazzling return. "Will you take my offer? Or should we make a deal?"

"A deal?" reason is slow to return to Levi. He shakes his head. "What kind of deal?"

Eren laughs, pleased. "The usual demon kind. I help you and in return, you give me something that I deem of equal value."

"Oh," Levi says, intelligently. "What do you want?"

"Not what I want, my dear, sweet Levi. It's what you want."

 _What I want, huh?_ Levi thinks to himself. He thinks of Isabel and Farlan - of how quickly they were taken from him. And then his mind is made up.

There are not many things that Levi Ackerman desired, hardly any at all. But there's one thing that he has - and would continue to - kill for.

Companionship.

Levi doesn't want to be alone. He fears abandonment like others feared death - he sometimes thinks that that's why he pushes people away - but he won't acknowledge it out loud. He wants someone to always stay with him, to never stray.

"I think you have your answer," Eren whispers in his ear, causing Levi to inadvertently punch him. "Fiesty. Well. What are your demands?"

Levi meets Eren's gaze. "I want you to stay with me."

"Really?" Eren's eyes glitter with interest. "That will cost you a hefty price, Levi."

"What's the price?"

"You."

"What?" Levi blanches. "Like my body?"

Eren laughs, uproariously. Once he recovers, he shakes his head. "Not unless that falls under your conditions, no. It could always be arranged. I am extremely open to the idea and am willing to negotiate."

"Then what?"

"Your soul, Levi. The very thing that makes you," Eren breathes, eyes darkening. He licks his lips, giggling softly. "All demons require souls as sustenance and yours is extremely appealing to me. It is quite rude of me to ask you for such high payment for such a low request though. You'll have to forgive me. I can't help it. I am but a creature of greed."

"You want my soul, which may or may not exist, as payment?"

"Of course souls exist. As does reincarnation. What do you think deja vu is?" Eren grins and shakes his head. "Humans. Such close-minded creatures."

Levi ignores the last comment. "Why should I trust you?"

"You can't," Eren smirks. "Making a deal with a demon is a gamble, Levi. Nothing is guaranteed."

"Then my answer is no. Besides, I shouldn't have to make a deal with you if you belong to me," Levi scoffs when Eren's smile widens. "What?"

"You are clever," Eren mutters, his voice a low hum. "For a human."

"I resent that."

Eren ignores him, running his nose along Levi's jaw. "Alright. I have an alternative."

"Let's hear it," Levi mumbles, weary. He's starting to feel the loss of his family again, though it isn't quite as overwhelming as he remembers. _This is wrong,_ something inside him hisses.  _Wrong_. He ignores it and listens to Eren's laugh against his neck. Levi shivers.

"I will do anything you say. Anything at all," Eren breathes, his voice once again smooth as velvet and sweet as honey. "If you let me keep you."

"Let you what now?"

"Keep you. It's simple really," Eren runs his fingers through his hair and Levi really should be annoyed at how handsy he is. "I belong to you and only you. Your sacrifice freed me and now my soul is yours to do with as you please. I simply want your soul in exchange."

Levi considers it. "And if I want you to do the impossible?"

"It will be done. No matter the task." Levi can hear the steel, the certainty, and sincerity, in Eren's voice. He sighs.

He's going to regret this.

"In that case, I only want two things from you."

Eren smiles against his throat. Levi can feel his teeth. "Anything."

"Stay with me. Forever, don't ever leave. You're not allowed to leave."

"Oh, Levi," Eren sighs, arms tightening around Levi's waist. His hands delve under his shirt, caressing the skin of his back. "You do not need to ask that of me. It's already done."

Levi blushes and grunts. "Yes, well, it's added assurance."

"And the second request?"

"Eradicate the Titans."

Silence follows.

Levi is just about to elaborate when he notices it. The look in Eren's eyes.

A slow grin claims Eren's face. "How wonderful."

See? He knew he'd regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this took me so long, but it's here! Regardless of how long it took! I lacked motivation for a hot minute, but thankfully it seems to have passed. Yay! Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and hope for your continued support. And, as always, please comment. It fuels me.


	4. Chapter 4

Eren is absolutely delighted. His human is so wonderful - giving Eren such easy and pleading tasks. Oh, how he loves this man.

Levi watches him from the corner of his eye as they walk to Hange's - whoever that is - and Eren adores the fear-laced air around him. He hides it so well. Truly, he is a marvel. A precious gem hidden among worthless pebbles. 

"Wait here," Levi commands when they stop at a plain door. Well, it would be plain if it weren't littered with scorch marks and the like. Eren might actually like this Hange character. 

"Whatever you say, Levi," he chirps. Levi gives him one last doubtful look before he sighs and enters the room. Eren slips in before he can close the door.

"What happened to 'whatever you say, Levi'?" his human asks with a growl in his voice. Eren pouts.

"I want to meet Hange," he answers. "This human is your friend, correct?"

Levi shivers and sends him a glare. Eren just beams.

"Whatever," Levi mutters. "Hange! You in here?"

There's a loud crash from the other room and a shout follows it, "Just a minute! I'll be right there!"

"They sound nice," Eren remarks as they wait. Levi snorts.

"You'll eat your words."

Soon after a human with glasses - who Eren assumes is Hange - bursts into the room and heads straight for Levi. Levi sighs and widens his stance, catching the other with ease. Eren can feel his metaphorical hackles raise. 

"Levi!" the human cries. "You're okay! I was so worried!"

"There, there," Levi mutters, awkwardly patting their back. Eren barely bites back a snarl. His tail sways back and forth in agitation. How dare this lowly human touch his Levi?

"I'm just so glad you're alive," the creature blubbers as it pulls away from Levi. Levi immediately drops his hands to his sides and moves away - closer to Eren.

 _ **Good**_ , his instincts purr, a little vindictively.  ** _Mine. All mine._**

Levi eyes Eren warily for a moment before he turns back to Hange. "Yes, yes, I'm fine, but I need to talk to you."

The human's eyes land on Eren. It blanches and turns to Levi. "Who is that?"

"I," Eren growls, "am Eren. You do well to remember that, wretch."

"Eren!" Levi says, his voice slightly higher than before. "What is wrong with you?"

Eren lets a jet of smoke leave his nostrils as he stares the human down, releasing the heat building up inside him. It wouldn't do to catch on fire with Levi so close to him.

The scent of fear is more potent now, waves of it coming off both of the humans near him. It's no longer sweet though, instead it's sour and tart. He purses his lips. 

"Eren," Levi hisses. "Apologize."

Eren's tail flicks and hits his leg. He shifts and flexes his hands. Levi puts a hand on his shoulder and squeezes.

"Apologize."

The tone leaves no room for argument and the scent of fear has left Levi, anger taking its place. Eren wipes the snarl off his face, leaving it blank, and opens his mouth. The words feel like ash on his tongue, but he has to do it. Levi ordered him to.

"I'm sorry for my harsh words. I was upset."

The air clears after that and the human smiles. **_Disgusting_**. It turns to Levi and, as they talk, its face falls.

Eren wants to break this one.

He wants to tear into its skin and watch its blood stain the ground. He wants to open his mouth wide and sink his teeth into its flesh. He wants to hurt and claw and bite and eateateat _eat_ ** _eat._**

His mouth waters and his stomach rumbles. He's so **_hungry_**.

Levi turns to him with a grimace. "Let's go."

Eren says nothing. He follows Levi and when he turns to shut the door behind them he glares at the human watching them. It smiles and waves at him and he follows the movement with hungry eyes. His teeth ache in his mouth. He _wants_.

He shoves his want to the back of his mind. This human is off limits. It's one of Levi's friends. Regrettably, Eren can't eat it. The lovely Erwin Smith on the other hand. Well, he'll have to ask Levi about that.

"Where are we going now?" he asks Levi after a moment. 

"To Erwin's office."

Eren hisses. "Why?"

"If you're going to stay with me then you need to be enlisted in the Scouting Legion and placed with me."

"Aw, Levi," he coos, his mood shifting from murderous to loving in a second. "That's so romantic."

Eren feels the unnaturally wide smile taking residence in his face and he laughs. Levi sends him a look from the corner of his eye, looking away before Eren can meet his gaze.

"It's just so I can make sure you'll keep your promise," he defends, mild as milk.

"Oh, how I love you," Eren finds himself muttering, just loud enough for Levi to hear. His voice low and husky, excitement coloring it. "I want to live next to your heart. Can I, Levi? Can I live next to your heart - in your chest? It would only hurt for a minute or so."

"No," Levi says, the tremble in his voice barely noticeable. Fear once again sweetens the air around him with just a slight tinge of citrus frustration.

Something in Eren's chest bubbles up and spreads throughout his body at the sight. He eyes Levi's figure, the tension in his shoulders, and sighs dreamily.

"You're so cute when you try to hide your fear," he confesses in a low hiss, watching as Levi quickens his pace marginally. His claws and teeth ache to sink into Levi's flesh and spill his blood. "So brave for something so fragile."

Levi says nothing. Instead, he stops at a door and knocks, his heart hammering in his chest. Eren snarls at the "Come in!" that follows.

Eren follows Levi in and locks the door behind him. He looks up just in time to catch Erwin's gaze. It's just as icy as before, but when it lands on Levi it softens and saddens.

"Levi," the man greets, eyes darting to Eren briefly before they settle back on Levi. "I didn't expect to see you so soon. I'm glad that you're...well."

"Yes, well, I didn't exactly want to see your mug for a good while yet," Levi grumbles, pulling his bottom between his teeth. Eren's eyes follow the movement. "But I need a favor."

"Is that so?" Erwin is looking only at Eren now and suspicion is clear in his eyes. He sighs and leans back in his chair. "Let's hear it."

Levi looks at Eren for a moment. "I need you to give him a portion with me."

"Pardon?"

"You heard him," Eren purrs, his eyes glinting cruelly. There's a thinly veiled threat in his voice. He runs a hand across Levi's neck, watching the man lean into his touch. "He wants me with him. Is that a problem?"

"No!" Erwin exclaims, eyes caught on the way Levi lets Eren's claws caress his soft throat. "No, it won't be a problem. I was just about to promote you, Levi. You'll be given your own squad - you can even handpick them."

This draws Levi's attention.

"So Eren can be on my squad?"

"Yes, however, you will be responsible for him and any others on your squad."

Levi's eyes darken and his mouth pinches. "Of course. What rank will I be given?"

"You'll be given the title of Lieutenant, second in command only to me," Erwin reveals with a pleased glint in his eyes. He sends Eren a look, one of triumph, and the demon smirks.

"Your second in command, huh?" Levi asks rhetorically. "Okay. Then I guess we're done here."

Erwin nods his head. "Of course, I look forward to working with you."

Eren opens the door for Levi and smiles when the dark-haired man says spitefully, "Of course you do, prick."

"Good day, Commander," Eren says sweetly. "I'll see you soon."

The man pales and Eren giggles as he closes the door. Eren lingers for a moment, drinking in the spicy scent of the blond man's fear. Levi waits impatiently at the end of the hall. When Eren finally joins him, he sends the demon a dour look.

"What took you so long?"

"Can I eat him?" Eren answers the question with a question.

"Can you what?" Levi asks, eyes wide. "No! You can't eat him!"

"What?" Eren pouts. "Why not?"

"You just can't eat people, Eren!"

"Why?"

Levi shrugs, helplessly. "It's wrong. We just don't do it."

"You mean humans don't, my dear. I, however, do," Eren smiles, "and I'm awfully hungry."

"I'm sorry, but you can't go around eating people," Levi says firmly, voice trembling. "Only titans do that and, last time I checked, you're not a titan."

"But I can be," Eren smiles. "I can be your worst fear wrapped up in human flesh just waiting to get out."

Levi stares at him, his face closing off, becoming emotionless, and Eren's breath catches in his chest. Slowly, his takes Levi's jaw in his hand, mindful of his hard nails, and pulls the man to him.

Levi goes willingly and Eren tips his chin up to press their lips together - just the softest of touches. Eren growls and moves his lips to Levi's cheek and then to just below his ear and then to the hollow in his throat. He opens his mouth and lets his teeth graze his human's skin.

"You're beautiful," he mutters under his breath, eyes crazed and unfocused. Levis breath halts in his chest and Eren hums, mouthing at his pulse.

"Eren," Levi gasps, hands coming up to clutch at the demons shoulders. Eren grins against his neck and pulls away to look the man in the eye.

"Such a susceptible human I've caught," he says, possessive hands gripping at Levi's back. "Look at how you lean into my touch."

The haze in Levi's eyes fades at the words and he wrenches himself free from Eren's grasp. Rage makes its hateful way onto his face and he snarls

"Don't touch me!" he spits, disgust and shame in his eyes. Eren lets out a mournful noise and pins his arms to his aides. His body vibrates with the need for pliable flesh underneath him, blood in his mouth, and skin in his teeth.

He  _aches._

"Such a cruel human," he draws out lazily, "to try and keep what's mine away from me."

Levi stiffens and spins on his heel. He leaves the hall quickly and Eren has no choice but to follow.

Oh, he loves this human. He loves him. He loves him. He  _loves_ him.

 _ **Mine,**_ ****his instincts whispers darkly, possessively. ** _Mine, mine, mine._**

 __ _Yes,_ Eren finds himself agreeing as he follows the perfect creature in front of him.  _All mine._

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but it's supposed to be. The story is gonna switch between POVs every now and then so be ready lol.


End file.
